


Simple things

by Ogawdy



Series: LT week 2k17 [2]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Liontrust Week 2017, M/M, cute stuff, day two: family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogawdy/pseuds/Ogawdy
Summary: Liontrust week Day two: prompt "family"The Lothar family plays ball with Khadgar on a sunny day out. That's literally it. Cute ending. Cute everything really. This is 1k5 of cute.





	Simple things

“Pass the ball,” Lothar yelled, at the same time realizing there was no way he could react fast enough to catch it. The ball headed straight for his head at high velocity. He heard the cries of Varian and Adariall. He braced himself for the impact… which never came.

“I swear,” panted Khadgar, “sometimes I think you have me save you on purpose.”

Lothar sent an annoyed look at the cocky mage. He had cast a shield right in front of his face to protect it from getting hit. Although he did feel thankful, Lothar would not admit to it to Khadgar, even less would he apologize to him. He had too much pride and also he was ashamed at how bad he was at this game.

“Alright, kids,” Lothar spoke, and Varian and Adariall gathered around him. He kneeled to speak to them eye to eye. “You know what we’re going to do?” Headshakes. “We’re going to show this man,” he pointed towards Khadgar, eyeing them suspiciously, “who’re the best.”

Adariall smiled wickedly while Varian looked alarmed. He was a kind soul, much kinder than his sister. He realized teaming up with Lothar against Khadgar was cheating as that would remove all chances of survival from Khadgar’s side. But Lothar also trusted in his loyalty to his sister, whom he was known to follow around at all times. Adariall would not miss the opportunity to do a low move, and Varian would follow. Lothar smiled, grasping the kids’ shoulder.

“Alright. You know what you have to do,” he added with a wink.

They nodded seriously. Then, they got into position and their plan unraveled. Khadgar had retrieved the ball after its diverted meeting with Lothar’s face. The rules of the game were quite simple: there were two teams of two and the goal was to hit one of the opponents. The ball could be passed between allies but if an opponent caught the ball, it was their turn to hit you. It was a quick game which made the kids run a lot and spend all their restless energy. For the adults, it was a lot less fun but Lothar had to admit he appreciated the distraction. Khadgar was less joyful: he would have much preferred to stay at the library to read. But Lothar had come in with Varian in his arms and Adariall had asked him with pleading, wide eyes, and well… Khadgar couldn’t have refused.

They had teamed up, Khadgar with Varian and Adariall with Lothar, and started playing. It turned out running fast with more important than knowing how to aim which meant the kids were much better at this game than the adults. They had also learned, in the past hour or so of playing, that Lothar was terrible at ducking. Maybe he just wasn’t used to being aimed with a moss ball but the fact was he constantly was hit, be it by Varian or Khadgar and quickly Adariall had gotten upset. They had switched then: Varian had teamed up with Lothar despite his protests and Adariall had then proceeded to explain to Khadgar exactly why he couldn’t manage to hit Varian with how he was aiming. The princess was already quite authoritative and Khadgar had listened while exchanging amused glances with Lothar.

Then, they had switched again and Khadgar ended up teaming with Lothar against the kids. They had caved in, rather than actually accepted this new arrangement. Both the adults, despite going against kids, and royal ones at that, had their own pride and did not take well to knowing they would be beaten without a second thought by two children under ten. 

As it was, apparently, Khadgar and Lothar did not need the children to lose quite pathetically, since Lothar had been about to be hit by a ball thrown by Khadgar himself. Earlier in the day, Khadgar had also jumped right in front of a ball, thus catching it and saving Lothar. If it had not been for his magic and quick reflexes, they would have lost much quicker to the kids. But they had held strong. 

Now, however, Lothar had another idea in mind, and that was to make Khadgar pay for his cocky attitude. One does not simply make fun of Anduin Lothar, Lion of Azeroth, and come through unscathed. The mage would quickly learn what it meant to go up against not one, but three Lothars.

He exchanged one last glance with his nephews before they started the game. In appearance, Lothar was still playing on Khadgar’s side. But the rules had only changed slightly.

“Pass the ball!” he shouted at Khadgar, who obeyed without a thought.

Pretending to trip, Lothar conveniently let Varian catch the ball next, who passed it to Adariall, who did not even need to fake an accident to pass the ball to Lothar again. They went three complete turns like this, Khadgar following the ball, turning on himself trying to par their throws, before the mage lost his temper.

“Stop this!” he yelled, exaggerating his stance to seem more dramatic, “you are driving me insane!” 

Varian and Adariall only laughed, Khadgar himself fighting off a smile. Khadgar suddenly lunged towards Adariall, who escaped his grasp with a trilling laughter. He started running after her, Varian joining the chase. The three of them alternated between the chaser and the chased for a time while Lothar watched, folded on himself, hands on knees, with loud guffaws. Eventually, they all came to a stop, ending up sprawled on the grass with their arms spread out. They were breathing heavily, bouts of giggling escaping them from time to time.

Lothar came to sit beside them, staring at them with all the fondness he felt at the sight. Varian and Adariall were ready to fall asleep in the late afternoon sun, exhausted after the day’s activities. Khadgar, however, was looking up at him, shielding his eyes from the sun, and a giant grin on his face. Lothar shook his head.

“Don’t look so smug,” he said quietly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Khadgar, grin still firmly in place.

Lothar went to hit him slightly in the chest, but Khadgar was quicker and grabbed his arm. He pulled and Lothar went sprawling backwards, head coming to rest beside Khadgar’s. They must have made a fine sight, Lothar thought, two grown adults lying in the grass with two sleeping children spread out on both side of them. An overwhelming feeling of satisfaction filled him at the thought. He decided not to retaliate against Khadgar- just yet. He was sure he would find a way to make him pay for making fun of him, repeatedly, today. For now, he was just content with laying here, in the setting sun.

Khadgar still had his hold on his arm, but when he understood Lothar wasn’t going to fight him, he chuckled and let him go. Instead of removing his arm however, Lothar extended his hand, waiting. Khadgar stared at his open palm without understanding when suddenly it dawned on him. With a sweet smile, he took the offered hand and laced his fingers with Lothar’s. Then, he settled on the grass and closed his eyes. 

Taria found them lying on the grass after sunset, Varian and Adariall half draped on them, and hands still intertwined. She smiled softly at the sight but knew better than to remark upon it when she woke them up. She put on her mother’s mask for the second it took to chide them for sleeping out so late but she couldn’t stay serious for long. No harm was actually done after all. She led Varian and Adariall back to the Keep, keeping them focused long enough to give Khadgar and Lothar a chance to catch a break. She knew how the kids could be sometimes.

The mage and the commander watched them go, until they were left alone on the hill overlooking the city. The sight was beautiful: from here, they could even see the sea from between the mountains surrounding Stormwind. Night was only beginning to fall and the setting sun set fire to the water. Khadgar was watching the sea, and Lothar watched Khadgar. He had been meaning to tell him something for a long time now but had not known how to. He had lost sleep upon this, even going as far as seeking advice from his sister. She had laughed and told him these things are best kept simple. Yet he had hesitated. But today, after the afternoon they had spent taking care of the kids, Lothar had realized it really was this simple.

“Khadgar,” he said, voice barely above a whisper.

The mage turned towards him, lips lifted in contentment, and eyes sparkling. “Isn’t it beautiful, Anduin?”

Lothar swallowed, nodding. His throat had dried up when Khadgar had looked towards him. He saw Khadgar suppress a shiver. He did not even have to offer before he found himself with Khadgar’s arms wrapped around him and his head against his chest.

“And peaceful,” Khadgar added.

Lothar agreed, feeling his heart expand in his chest, all of his being going out towards the most beautiful thing in the universe, which he had currently cradled in his arms. He felt it and suddenly all his insecurities and hesitance disappeared, like evaporated in the blue of the sky. 

“Marry me.”

Khadgar lifted his head, eyes half-lidded, pink cheeks and soft smile. And he said yes.


End file.
